Slipped Away (Sad Specialshipping)
by backstrokeorca
Summary: A story telling the before and after Red's death. Using the song "Slipped Away" by Avril Lavgine


_Na na, na na na, na nai_

 _I miss you, miss you so bad_

 _I don't forget you, oh it's so sad_

 _I hope you can hear me_

 _I remember it clearly_

Snow fell onto the silent streets of Pallet Town as I walked to the cemetery with Green on my left and Blue on my right. My long blonde hair was tucked under my straw hat and I pulled my coat closer as a cold wind blew. It was hard to see him even though the whole thing happened a couple years back. Green took off his sweater and slipped it over me. I wanted to refuse but he shook his head. His dark green eyes saying it all. Blue, Green, and I were close to him and had taken his death harder than the others. We entered the forest and I noticed Green was shivering a little but he gave a weak smile and walked on. He was trying to be brave. For his sake. Blue was silent. She was watching the snowflakes as they fell down gracefully. "Yellow….I should have saved him...No stopped him…" she choked back tears. Blue blamed herself for his death. Even though we all knew she tried. I forced a smile and hugged her tightly. "Blue we know you tried your hardest! It wasn't your fault!"

 _The day you slipped away_

 _Was the day I found it won't be the same_

 _Oh_

We walked into the cemetery and I felt the memory flooding back. Stopping dead in my tracks Blue and Green looked at me. "Yellow what's wrong?" Blue asked but Green didn't need to ask. He knew I was about to crack just by looking at my facial expression. But I shook it off. "Come on." I whispered and walked on. They sighed and followed.

 _Na na na na na na na_

 _I didn't get around to kiss you_

 _Goodbye on the hand_

 _I wish that I could see you again_

 _I know that I can't_

(This next part is gonna be a flashback! All in Third Person)

 _Yellow walked down the path that twisted through Ilex Forest as she hummed a song happily to herself. She was on her way to Azalea Town to meet Red, Blue and Green as well as Gold, Silver and Crystal for a meeting. She never had a dexholder meeting with just them but she wasn't too surprised when Red called for it. She giggled at the idea of her friend being the leader-like person of the Pokedex holders. He was oldest next to Green and the most responsible when Green wasn't reminding him of things. Yellow sighed. She also couldn't help but admit to herself that she liked Red. Paying the gatekeeper the money to pass Yellow kept going till she heard a scream. Crystal to be exact. She then bolted off and saw Silver and Gold running around. "Yellow!" Silver called and she ran over._

" _Oh_

 _I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly_

 _The day you slipped away_

 _Was the day I found it won't be the same_

 _Oh"_

" _Yellow someone is attacking the town hall and Blue, Green, and Red are holding him off. Crystal got hurt but nothing too serious." Gold said and Yellow's eyes widened. Silver waved a hand in front of her face and she shook her head. "Then why are we standing here? Let's move!" she said and ran off. Gold and Silver followed after her. Yellow could hear the fighting as she closer and suddenly she heard a another terrified scream. "Red no!"_

 _This time it was Blue._

" _I had my wake up_

 _Won't you wake up_

 _I keep asking why_

 _And I can't take it_

 _It wasn't fake_

 _It happened, you passed by"_

 _Yellow and the boys rounded the corner and they stopped cold. Green had the attacker cornered with his Charizard but on the ground was Red. "Red no! Red you're faking it right? Red please don't do this!" Blue cried on the brink of tears. Yellow walked over slowly but Silver grabbed her arm. "Yellow…" he started but Yellow wasn't there. She looked at Red who was lying limp in Blue's arms. "Red come on! Wake up please! Yellow needs you Red!" Blue sobbed. Yellow managed to get free of Silver's grip and she ran over. "Red…" she said and she sank onto her knees. "RED!" she screamed and buried her face into his jacket. She could feel his breathing. But it was faint. "Red…" she whispered. Then his eyes opened just long enough for Yellow to say, "Red don't go! I love you!" she sobbed into his red jacket and he smiled and coughed. "I love you too, Yellow." his chest went limp and Yellow looked at his face. She lost him. Forever._

" _Now you are gone, now you are gone_

 _There you go, there you go_

 _Somewhere I can't bring you back_

 _Now you are gone, now you are gone_

 _There you go, there you go,_

 _Somewhere you're not coming back"_

I felt myself shaking as I recalled that memory. I felt Green pull me into a hug and he held me close. I sobbed into his purple shirt. It would be tear stained but Green understood. He was more supportive and a better person than what he was then. I heard shuffling and I something was placed on my head after my hat was removed. Reaching to check I looked at Blue who had a sheepish smile on her face. "Red wanted you to have it Yellow. I'm giving it to you know because it's almost your birthday in a few months right? I think Red wouldn't want it any other way sweetie." she said. I looked at Green and he smiled. "Red would have done the same." he said and I nodded. I looked at his headstone and took my hat. My old beat up straw hat and placed it on the stone and said, "I hope you can me Red, cause I'm giving my hat to you as a thank you." I whispered and walked away with Green and Blue and Red's old cap on my head.

 _The day you slipped away_

 _Was the day I found it won't be the same no.._

 _The day you slipped away_

 _Was the day that I found it won't be the same oh..._

A cold wind blew as we were about to exit and I shuddered. But I swear to this very day that I heard Red's voice say "You're welcome Yellow." as that wind blew past me.

 _Na na, na na na, na na_

 _I miss you_

(Sad I know. Hope you like!)


End file.
